


Time travel

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: When Dark and CHosen destroyed the computer, Chosen opened a portal to escape. What they didn't realize was that they simply traveled to the future
Kudos: 18





	1. Portal

~Chosen's POV~  
Swooping to clap hands with Dark, I instantly went down to the wifi icon. I could already feel the explosions. We need a way out and fast. Noogai is the worst animator ever.

"Hurray, come over here!" I call out to Dark Lord. As he ran over, I started punching the wifi icon, hoping to escape through the internet.

"What are you doing?" Dark Lord shouted above the explosions. Putting all my powers into my hand, I use it to rip a portal through the wifi icon.

"An escape!" I shout out to him as I hold out my hand.

"Are you sure?" I could hear Dark being incredibly concerned, but the explosions were only getting closer. We were running out of time.

"Anywhere is better than here," I cry out as I grab his hand and pull him behind me as I launch myself through the portal. Zooming through the white tunnel, 

"Do you know where this leads?" Turning to Dark, I shake my head.

"Only that it'' be better than where we're coming from," I shout out. I can see a defining light up ahead. Shielding my eyes, I fell us zoom through. Groaning, I looked around. Definitely a desktop. I look to see Dark looking confused. I could see an orange stick figure looking at us. Looking at the screen, I felt dread kick in. 

~Second's POV~  
As I walk across the desktop, I stretch and yawn to fully wake myself. I could see Alan working on something. I watch for a few seconds to see he was animating something. Walking over to the program, I climbed up onto it.

[Hey!] I call out to him, using my text-speech. [Need help?] I ask as I point to the animation. I really hoped he would say yes. I love animating with Alan. I watch as Alan switches tools.

[yeah, can you help me make it look more natural?] Alan types, I smile. An invitation to help, of course, I'll take it.

[Show me] I tell him, hoping to get a better picture of what I'm dealing with. After a few playthroughs, I could see what he was missing. It looked good, but it definitely could look a lot more natural.

[Can do] I tell him as he stops the animation. Hoping for the tools, I grab the pencil. I used the pencil to draw two of my helpers. I toss one of them an eraser. As I go through it frame by frame, I erase some of the lines to make it more natural while making sure to keep it as close to the original as possible.

After finishing, I hold out the pencil and suck them back in, grabbing the eraser and tossing both tools back where they belonged. That should do it for now. Hopefully, I can stay and continue to help.

[Try now] I tell him. After he plays through the animation, we go through our special high five. It's our celebratory thing. As we finished, I heard a high pitched sound. I saw Alan reach down and a snapback, lias if he got burnt. Hopping down, I check the temperature. 92 degrees Fahrenheit! That's really hot! I look at him concerned. I could see him looking around to see what could be causing it. Nothing.

Looking at him, I noticed something strange about the wifi icon symbol. It started glowing. Running over, I touch it to see what was going on. An explosion knocked me back. Getting back up, I see what could be a portal come out of the wifi icon.

As I was about to approach it, two sticks came launching out of it, and the portal closed. They looked like me! Hand-drawn type of shape, but different colors. One was red, and one was black. They both looked very disorientated. As they noticed Alan, I could see their entire demeanor change. Instantly, they lit their hands on fire.


	2. Virabot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The virabot comes into the picture, things get confusing.

~Orange~  
I was about to confront them when I noticed something. Up in the corner was a red icon. Climbing up, I noticed it said "virabot". Alan noticed it, and moved it to the trashcan a few times, even emptying it. It didn't work. Every time, it would pop back. Frowning, I said [Draw me a hammer]. After Alan drew a cool hammer, I grabbed it and started smashing the icon. 

The icon cracked. Out of it came a red spider. I went to smash it with my hammer. It simply grabbed the hammer and bit it. I watched as the hammered disappeared. Stepping back, I jumped to avoid its jump at me, as it destroyed the animation Alan and I worked on. Jumping down, I tried fighting it with Alan, till it took my pencil and ate it. 

Running over to my friends, I grab the two strangers and pulled them along. As I got there, I started to explain what was happening. Looking up, we saw the borders to the game disappear. As Alan's cursor disappeared, my friends and I fought against the virabot. The two strangers looked nervous and unsure. After getting pinned, the virabot went for the two strangers. An explosion happened in between the strangers and the virabot. A portal appeared, and out stepped a black stick figure just like one of the strangers.

~Chosen's POV~  
Seeing Alan again, I lit my hand ready to defend. I was surprised when he didn't. Confused, I looked around until I noticed the cursor and orange stick figure attacking a red spider? Weird. With them distracted, I noticed the date, no. It has been years since we left the computer. How? Seeing a bunch of colors join the fight, I lead Dark to the side. As the spider makes its way to us, an explosion knocked us back. A black stick figure just like me came out of a white portal that appeared.

~Other Chosen's POV~  
After blasting my way into Alan's COmputer, I walked through the portal. Looking around, I saw some sticks against the side webbed up. An orange one close by stuck also. And on the other side were two stick figures that looked like Dark and me. Well, I can focus on that later. Lighting my fists on fire, I went to punch the virabot.

Punching and hitting it, I used all my powers. As it sent some red spikes at me, I jumped through them and grabbed one. Using it as a sword, I blocked some hits from the virabot. I continued dodging spikes. As I felt a few hit me in the back, I felt pain as it tried to delete me. Hunching over, I used my power to send them away.. Getting up, I use my laser vision on it. With my laser vision and fire, I start to corner it. I watch as the two imposters dodge and get out of the way by flying up. As the virabot went into the windows icon, I looked down to see where it could have gone. Using my laser vision, I start blasting the icon.

Feeling myself get slammed, I noticed the internet page moving on its own. Cracking it apart, I fly up to get slammed around. I try to break the pop-ups, but more kept coming. Getting pelted by some icons did not feel so good. I use my fire breath to melt them to ash. I felt the page start to break apart and slam onto me. I use my powers to blast it away as it formed the virabot. Falling limp in its grasp, I felt the bite

It continued to beat me up over and over. I hardly had a chance to react.. Frustrated, I felt the fire build-up, until it covered me. Getting up, I let the flames engulf me. Sending a powerful blast into the computer, I watch a golden wave undo the virabot from the computer, and destroy anything it used. Seeing the virabot come from folders, I teleported to punch. Teleporting, I kicked it around. After creating a vortex, I sent some lightning at it and a large blast of fire. Using my white light blast, I punch the virabot into oblivion. I watched the colors bow down to me while the imposters looked at me suspiciously. Ignoring them, I walked over to the wifi icon and opened a portal. Before stepping through I nodded at Alan, understanding him now. With his nod, I went through.

~Alan's POV~  
After the Chosen that came through alone opened a portal and left, I watched my sticks follow quickly. As I was getting the mouse set up, I watched the other two fly through the portal. Well, time to clean another mess.


End file.
